Dejame curar tus heridas
by galilea
Summary: COMPLETA. Es una historia sobre nuestro querido Snape y Hermione. Espero que les guste.


Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenece, ya quisiera yo que uno con las iniciales S.S. me perteneciera jejeje.

Personajes: Severus/Hermione.

CAPITULO

Snape estaba mirando por la ventana de su habitación, eran las 4 de la mañana y seguía sin conseguir conciliar el sueño. Ya no tenia sentido pasearse por los pasillos, a esa hora ningún estudiante estaría de pie. Hubo una época, no hacia mucho que cualquier hora era buena para un paseo y descubrir algún estudiante. Debía reconocer que Potter y sus amigos le ayudaban a no deprimirse por las noches. Solo quedaban dos personas que formaran parte de ese grupo, la señorita Weasly y Lovecratf, o como les llamaban sus amigos Luna y Ginny. Los demás habían terminado sus estudios, ese era el primer año en el que no se vería obligado a vigilar a Potter.

El señor Tenebroso ya no era un problema, hacía escasamente un mes Potter lo había vencido. El chico había desaparecido, había decidido dejar a todos sus seres queridos para encontrarse a si mismo, y en ello le habían ayudado Dumbledore y Snape. Ahora lo que el chico necesitaba era respirar libre. Se había ido lejos, nadie sabía donde, pero volvería, así lo había prometido, cuando se sintiera preparado volvería.

Pero ella, ella no se había ido, ella estaba allí, en Londres. ¿cuándo se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella? ¿Cuándo se había enamorado? No lo sabia, solo sabia que la amaba con todo su ser y que por ello no podía dejar que estuviera con él. Él era un hombre frió, odiado por muchas personas y cansado de vivir...ella era la luz, siempre sonriente, siempre fuerte, siempre amada por todos. Recordó sus ojos, esos profundos ojos, risueños; esos labios, labios que le invitaban a besarla; ese pelo, pelo por el cual mataría para poder tocar. Recordó su inteligencia, su testarudez, su forma de ser que le hacia sonreír, que le sorprendía siempre.

Flash Back

Snape entro en el despacho de Dumbledore, allí había otra persona, era Granger, la amiga de Potter.

-Siéntate Severus.-cuando Snape se sentó Dumbledore continuo hablando- Sabes que Harry y sus amigos forma ya parte de la Orden, son mayores de edad y no podemos evitar que quieran luchar contra Voldemort.

Snape miro a la chica, que estaba sentada mirando fijamente a Dumbledore.

-Si, lo sé.

-Siempre te quejas de que no tienes tiempo suficiente para hacer todas las pociones que te pedimos y además servir a Voldemort.

-Conoce mi genio, profesor.

-Si, Severus te conozco mejor que nadie. Pero tienes razón al quejarte, te he buscado una ayudante, tu serás su superior, ella te ayudara con la pociones. Sé que la señorita Granger es la mejor de su clase y que ha realizado pociones de nivel mucho más alto del que se supone que tiene, por ejemplo en segundo año hizo la poción del Polynectar y en quinto año hizo unos conjuros a unas monedas que requerían un nivel de séptimo.

Snape miraba entre asombrado y enfadado a Hermione, quien seguía mirando a Dumbledore con tranquilidad. Snape bajo su mirada a las manos de Hermione y sonrió cínicamente, la chica no estaba tranquila y la muestra estaba en la forma que esta estrujando la punta de su capa.

-No me hace falta ayudante.

-Me gustaría que lo hicieras Severus, si te llega a pasar algo nos quedaríamos cojos, necesitamos que la prepares a la vez que ella te ayuda.

Snape miro fijamente a Dumbledore sabia perfectamente que dijera lo que dijera este no iba aceptar una negativa.

-De acuerdo, todas las tardes después de clase la quiero ver en mi despacho.

Snape se levanto y salió del despacho, estaba furioso.

Fin Flash Back

Miro la hora, eran las 7 de la mañana, otra noche sin dormir. ¿Desde cuando no dormía? Desde que ella no estaba a su lado. Desde que él le dijo que no quería ver a una ñiñata cerca de él. Desde que ella se marcho con lagrimas en los ojos y gritándole que le odiaba.

Desde entonces solo era un espejismo, solo hablaba para gritar a los alumnos. No respondía a las frases de los demás profesores. Desde entonces su único alimento era la botella de Ginebra y los recuerdos, recuerdos que conseguían abrir más una herida sangrante.

Salió del despacho y se dirigió al aula, ya eran las nueve y los alumnos debían estar esperándole. Hoy tocaba Grynffindor y Slythering, odiaba ese grupo más que nunca, demasiados recuerdos. Entro en el aula con su habitual rapidez, pero con peor genio. Miro a sus alumnos, era séptimo curso, allí estaba Weasly. La odiaba porque le hacia recordar a la persona que más amaba en este mundo, le hacia recordar a Hermione. Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer en la pizarra los ingredientes.

-Empiecen, no quiero oír ni siquiera un susurro. Esta poción se llama "Madreselva" y sirve para despertar los sentidos animales de las personas, para así poder confundirse en la selva y poder sobrevivir.

Snape se sentó, se sentía cansado, muerto. No tenia esperanzas de vida, ni sueños. Todo estaba llegando a su fin. Cuando la campana sonó anunciando el final de la clase, Snape se levanto con rapidez, pero eso fue un error. Su vista se nublo y sintió como sus piernas no aguantaban su peso, provocando que cayera pesadamente en su sillón. Los alumnos lo miraron asustados. Aun mareado los hecho con un fuerte grito de enfado. Todos excepto un alumno se fueron. Era Weasly.

La chica se acerco a él. Y lo miro, parecía enojada.

-¿Se encuentra bien, profesor?

-Lárguese sino quiere que le quite puntos.

-Esta enfermo...

-¡LARGUESE!

-No si antes decirle que ella tampoco lo esta pasando muy bien. No sé porque le digo esto, pero me gustaría que aclararan las cosas.

-No hay nada que aclarar. Ella se recuperara y rehará su vida, es muy joven.

-¿Y usted?

-¡LARGUESE! 50 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYNFFINDOR.

La chica miro a Snape, y encogiéndose de hombros salió de la clase.

Snape miro sus manos, manos de un maldito, manos que no merecían tocarla. No, algo tan puro no podía ser tocado por esas manos.

Flash Back

Snape estaba asombrado con su alumna, y ahora compañera de pociones. Era más inteligente de lo que había pensado. La chica le había perdido miedo, ahora le hablaba con educación y amabilidad. No sabía como había ocurrido pero tras tres meses de trabajo, habían entablado una clase de amistad. Ella le preguntaba y el le respondía. Poco a poco sus conversaciones habían pasado de ser solo de la rama de pociones a otra ramas. Solo había una cosa que le turbaba, esa chica ya no era una niña, era una mujer, y cada gesto cada palabra lo demostraba. Era hermosa, bella y eso lo asustaba. Ya había terminado el colegio, ahora se suponía que estaban de vacaciones, pero en la guerra nunca se esta de vacaciones.

-¿Profesor?

-Pasa Hermione, estaba preparando una poción matalobos, ¿te interesa?

-Si, me gustaría saber como hacerla. ¿Pero no es muy complicada?

-Creo que estas preparada para ayudarme con ella. Ponte esos guantes, los ingredientes son venenosos.

Hermione se puso unos guantes y empezó a corta unas plantas en trocitos cortos, cuando termino paso a calentarlos en agua lentamente.

-Me falta un ingrediente, voy a buscarlo al despacho. Ten cuidado con el liquido que estas preparando hasta que no se junta con los demás ingredientes es altamente venenoso.

Snape salió de la habitación para entrar en el despacho, cogió el ingrediente que le faltaba y cuando se dio la vuelta para volver escucho un grito que le helo la sangre. ¡Por Merlín que no le haya pasado nada! Se imagino lo peor, el liquido venenoso, podía haber caído sobre ella, o la poción abría tenido cualquier reacción inesperada y podía estar en este momento quemándola.

Cuando llego se encontró a Hermione de pie, sujetándose la mano con fuerza. Se acercó a ella con rapidez y le cogió la mano. Al ver que había sido un corte, profundo pero solo un corte, Snape noto que su corazón relantizaba el ritmo, como su piel se erizaba de placer al comprobar que no le pasaba nada grave, que no era nada, que su Hermione no iba a sufrir por su propia incompetencia. Miro el rostro de Hermione, tenia los ojos húmedos por unas lagrimas que ella no había permitido que cayeran.

Snape se obligo a respirar profundamente y con tranquilidad, a recuperar su compostura.

-Ven, te curare la herida en mi despacho.-Su voz le sonó lejana, perdida.

Cuando llegaron Snape saco todos lo necesario para curarle la herida, el estaba acostumbrado a cortarse y tenia una buena despensa de vendas y pomadas cicatrizantes. Notaba la mirada de la chica en su nuca, sabía que ella la miraba.

-Siéntate encima de la mesa, allí podré ver mejor la herida.

No sabia porque le daba una explicación, no sabia porque debía explicar todo lo que hacia y decía, era algo que le pasaba últimamente. ¡No últimamente! Solo con ella.

Se acerco a la chica y empezó a curar la herida, con cuidado.

-¿Profesor se encuentra bien?

Snape sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, ¿cómo conseguía leer su mente? ¿cómo sabia todo lo que le pasaba? Los días que el no estaba de humor, ella guardaba las distancias y los días que tenia mejor humor, por decir algo, entonces ella no paraba de preguntar y de hablar.

-Pensé que le había caído el liquido venenoso encima. Esto ya esta, dentro de una hora quíteselo y la herida estará cerrada. No hace falta que vaya a ver a Madame Pomfrey.

Levanto despacio la vista de la mano y se encontró con unos ojos marrones mirándole, ojos que entraban en su mas profundo ser.

-No se preocupe, ya estoy bien, no ha sido nada. Pero...¿y tú Severus? ¿qué hay de ti?

Snape sintió su corazón pararse, ella se preocupaba por él. Había pronunciado su nombre de pila y le había gustado como sonaba en su labios. La chica acerco lentamente su rostro al de él y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Él se asusto, hizo marcha atrás. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿por qué le había besado? No, no podía ser. Ella no podía sentir nada por él, un ser tan puro no podía mezclarse con un monstruo como él. La chica se levanto y le cogió las manos, le miro profundamente a los ojos.

-Severus, déjame curar tus heridas igual que tu has curado mi mano.

Snape no podía moverse, la chica esta tan cerca de él que podía notar el suave olor a rosas, era el olor que le robaba el rocío de las mañanas a las rosas, un olor fresco, embraguiador. Hermione se puso de puntilla y le beso lentamente los labios. Mordisqueo suavemente sus labios y entonces Snape no pudo resistirlo más. Necesitaba sentirla cerca de él, necesitaba su olor, su risa. Besos sus labios con avidez, con ansia, necesitaba beber de ella, de sus labios que sabían...era un sabor indescriptible, un sabor de reyes, sabor a ella. La abrazo con fuerza, con miedo que desapareciera, con delicadeza Acaricio su espalda con lentitud, temblando ante los temblores de pasión de ella. Sentía las manos de ella acariciarle el cuello, deslizarse lentamente por su espalda, para luego acariciarles los hombros, con ternura, con pasión. Sus manos le quemaban, pero necesitaba sentirlas. Ella le desabrocho con lentitud la túnica, con cariño, él hizo lo mismo. Sin dejar de besarse, de mirarse a los ojos, demostrando con todo movimiento y mirada lo que sentían el uno por el otro, lo que ella era para él, lo que él era para ella. Una noche de pasión, llena de besos, llena de dulces palabras, llena de amor. Una noche que no se volvería a repetir. Una única noche, una noche solo para ellos, una noche eterna. Un sueño hecho realidad.

Fin flash back

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquella noche?. Un mes y quince días. Miro la botella que tenia en la mesa, ya no se preocupaba de estar sobrio durante el día. Ya no le importaba. Una semana desde la última vez que había dado clases, no se sentía capaz de mirar a esas caras, a esos alumnos que tenían más oportunidad de tenerla que él. Dumbledore le había hecho una visita, no habían hablado. Su amigo, su compañero solo le llevo un plato de comida, solo consiguió que comiera algo. Solo consiguió acompañarlo en su pena, pero no era suficiente, la necesitaba, sin ella moriría. Pero no podía ser, él la había echado de su lado, él no quería que ella cargara con él. Ella tenia futuro, con él no tendría nada.

Flash Black

Todo había ocurrido tan deprisa que no habían tenido tiempo a reaccionar, él tuvo que irse, el señor Tenebroso le llamaba. Se acercaba el final, lo sentía. O ganaban o perdían. Luego aparecieron en el castillo, fue entonces cuando demostró quien era en realidad, cuando se puso al lado de Dumbledore y se enfrento a sus compañeros mortifagos. Lucho hasta la saciedad, pero cuando la vio a ella, allí en la batalla, luchando con solo 18 años recién cumplidos, cuando la vio se sintió morir. Ella y su amigo Weasly luchaban, eran buenos y rápidos pero no lo suficiente. Corrió a ellos, lucho con ellos. Después de un tiempo interminable de batalla, escucharon un estruendo. Era Potter, desprendía un poder impresionante, un poder que asustaba. Dumbledore estaba a su lado, en el suelo. Y El Señor Tenebroso tenia una risa congelada en sus labios, risa que fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Fue sorprendente ver al chico, su pelo largo sobre los hombros era movido por un viento inexistente, las guijarros del suelo se elevaban en el aire, era un poder absoluto, un gran poder. Poco a poco, se fueron dibujando unas figuras a su alrededor. Eran los familiares del chico, amigos, seres queridos. Estaban Black, ¿Lupin?, Tonks, Weasly padre y uno de sus hijos, unos muggles que supuso eran los Dursley asesinados el año anterior, habían otras figuras, figuras de seres que en algún momento debieron amarle, que debieron protegerle. Pero las figuras que más le llamaron la atención eran aquellas que estaban al lado del chico, sus padres. Todas las figuras tenían una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Potter tenia la mirada fijada en el Señor Tenebroso, una mirada salvaje.

-PREPARATE PARA LA MUERTE TOM

Con rápido movimiento el chico chillo el hechizo de la muerte, pero no fue solo su voz la que se oyó, las voces de las figuras se unieron a la suya. Fue entonces cuando El Señor Tenebroso cayo muerto. El poder del amor y el recuerdo de seres queridos, ese era el poder que no tenia El Señor Tenebroso, ese fue el poder que le mato.

¿Qué engendro ese poder? Potter pensaba que Dumbledore había caído muerto, no soporto ver morir a nadie más, no soportaba más muertes, acababa de ver morir en esa batalla a Lupin y a Dumbledore, todo su dolor se concentro y derroto a TOM RILDDLE.

Fue una sorpresa para todos, quizás el único que no se sorprendió fue Dumbledore. Fue un alivio ver que no estaba muerto, estaba vivo. Cansado, herido pero vivo y feliz de que Potter por fin hubiera vencido a Voldemort, y triste por que no hubo otra manera de derrotar a Voldemort.

Esa noche, después de la batalla, ella no le busco, se quedo al lado de sus amigos, al lado de Potter, ayudando a curar los heridos. Fue entonces cuando él se dio cuenta, al verla rodeada de sus amigos, de chicos que tenían todo un futuro delante de ellos, personas que podían ofrecerle sonrisa, amor y paz. Él no podía ofrecerle eso, solo el dolor de un hombre que deseaba morir pronto, de un hombre cansado de la vida.

Al día siguiente, cuando todo hubo terminado, cuando llego la calma, ella le busco. Él estaba en su despacho, preparando unas pociones curativas, se respiraba un aire de felicidad donde se iba, se oían risas, pero él no podía ni respirar ni oír. No tenia ninguna razón para ser feliz.

Escucho como ella entraba, despacio en la habitación, como se acercaba a él. Noto su mano fría coger la suya, acariciarla con amor y besarla.

-¿Severus?

-Lo siento señorita Granger, pero lo de la otra noche fue un error.

Un silencio incomodo se interpuso entre ellos, él siguió haciendo sus pociones, mecánicamente, sin prestar atención. Todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en ella.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Porqué qué? Debe entender que no es posible, solo fue una noche. Nada del otro mundo.

-¿No me quieres?

Snape sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir, dejaba de existir.

-Jamás podría querer a una ñiñata como tú. Márchate y déjame en paz, sino quieres que tome medidas drásticas.

-¿Medidas drásticas? Pensé que ...que...

Snape se dio la vuelta, enfadado consigo mismo, sabiendo que le estaba haciendo daño, pero convencido de que ella le olvidaría y empezaría una nueva vida. En cambio él, terminaría por morir.

-¡No piense! NO hay nada entre usted y yo, jamás lo habrá. ¿de verdad creyó que yo me iba a unir a una sangre sucia como usted? ¿Qué me iba a ensuciar? Lo de la otra noche fue un error, solo deseaba despecharme, es lo único que deseaba en ese momento.

Hermione lo miro, sabía que era lo que veía. Veía unos ojos fríos, una cara hermética, en la que había dibujada una mueca de desdén hacia ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Él se concentro en la poción, si la veía llorar no seria capaz de dejarla ir, la abrazaría y le suplicaría perdón.

-Te odio Severus Snape, te odio con todo mi corazón.

Las palabras de Hermione se le clavaron en el corazón, corazón que ya no latía, no tenia razón para su latir.

FIN FLASH BACK

Desde ese día, Severus Snape había dejado de vivir, desde ese día no volvió verla. Después empezaron las clases, los nuevos alumnos llegaron. El Señor Tenebroso había muerto a finales de Agosto. La libertad del mundo mágico había llegado el 20 de Agosto.

Miro la botella vacía, ¿por qué no conseguía dormir? ¿por qué no conseguía descansar para siempre?

Alguien llamo a la puerta, él no contesto. Estaba mirando por la ventana, dando la espalda a la puerta.

Escucho como alguien entraba dentro de la habitación y dejaban algo en la mesa. No se dio la vuelta, el único que se había atrevido a entrar fue Dumbledore, pero no quería ver la cara de su amigo. No quería saber nada de nadie.

Seguía mirando a través de la ventana, esperando que la persona intrusa se fuera, esperando que se dieran por vencidos en esa lucha silenciosa.

-¿Por qué?

Una voz, un murmullo, ese sonido que le sonaba a música, era ella, era su Hermione. Temía darse la vuelta y comprobar que no era ella, que solo había sido su imaginación.

-¿Por qué?

Despacio, con un nudo en el estomago se dio la vuelta, con miedo de lo que se iba a encontrar.

Allí estaba ella, pálida, con ojeras en sus hermosos ojos. Había adelgazado y sus ojos no brillaban, estaban tristes, muertos.

Snape suspiro, mirándola con ansia, temblando ante ella.

-¿porque?

Snape se sintió débil, jamás se había sentido así. Dejo el peso de su cuerpo apoyarse en la pared, cansado, muerto. Ella se acerco a él, le abrazo con delicadeza, con miedo a pederlo.

-¿Por qué nos haces esto?

La voz de ella... le abraza con mas fuerza, Snape le responde al abrazo, respirando profundamente para oler su esencia.

-Te mereces algo mejor que yo, alguien que sea capaz de darte lo que yo no puedo darte. Alguien con el que tengas un futuro feliz. Eres joven, tan joven...

-La edad no importa, sabes mejor que yo que es normal entre magos llevarse 20 años, vivimos hasta los 200 algunos. Mira a Dumbledore tiene 150 y aún hay muchos magos que le superan en muchos años.

-¡Mi Hermione! Estoy sucio... tú eres la luz y no quiero apagarte, no quiero que muera esa luz por mi culpa. No quiero que sufras.

-Si me dejas, moriré. Morí el día que me dijiste que no me amabas, morí el día que deje este despacho. Solo siento mi corazón latir cuando estoy cerca. No me dejes sola. Te necesito. No duermo, no como, no hablo con nadie.

-Mi amor, yo no puedo ofrecerte nada.

-No quiero nada de ti, solo necesito tu sonrisa. Tu mirada. Tus besos. Te necesito a ti, no lo que me puedas dar.

Hermione beso suavemente los labios de Snape, con ternura, con amor.

-Severus, yo te amo. Y creía que tu no me amabas,¡ pero si me amas!, ¡si es verdad lo que dicen!... entonces no me dejes morir. Porque sino estoy contigo, moriré lentamente.

-Hermione...

-Déjame curar tus heridas igual que tu curaste mi mano.

Hermione volvió a besarlo, con delicadeza, beso al que respondió Snape, con pasión, con ardor. Pro fin volvía a sentir su corazón latir, sentía sus pulmones llenarse de aire. Volvía vivir.

Esa noche se prometieron amor eterno, se prometieron ser felices para el otro. Se prometieron vivir.

Al día siguiente, Snape la estuvo observando. Esta muy delgada y tenia aspecto enfermizo, el mismo que debía tener él. Se prometió que la haría feliz, que lucharía porque fuera feliz. Se acerco al escritorio y vio que en ella había una bandeja llena de comida. La cogió y despertó a su amor con un dulce beso. Ambos comieron, por fin en varios días, ambos volvieron a desear vivir. Después de la comida, se abrazaron. Y antes de caer en un sueño profundo y necesitado, Snape murmuro a su amada unas palabras que jamás creyó diría.

-Te amo, Hermione.

FIN

Espero que os haya gustado, ya sé que es un poco deprimimente, pero al final termina bien, jeje. Muchos besos a todos y espero que os guste.


End file.
